Beyond All Logic
by Centerville's Very Own Latvia
Summary: Rei was the perfect student at her high school but she didn't have many friends. She took pride in her oddities and didn't care what others thought of her. What happens when she meets one of her brother's friends and starts caring, though? First FF! :D
1. Typical Teenager? Never!

_Well, this is my first fanfiction and I hope it will live up to your expectations. Updates will take a few days at most and I hope to update constantly. I won't order you to comment, but if you would, it would be much much much appreciated. Criticism is appreciated, too. I enjoy knowing what I need to improve. I do not own any of the characters in this except Rei and Mina. Stephenie Meyer is the proper owner of all Twilight references and should be credited approprietly. So, here is does! :D_

* * *

_Tonight a black out  
A panic attack planned with no time to figure it out  
We've issued a code red already dead  
No open sight no beacon of light that said_

_Don't give it away_  
_You want the truth so get some answers now_

_All hands on deck we're going down_  
_All hands on deck we're going down_

_{{"Sic Semper Tyrranis" by MAE}}_

Rei was lying in bed, fast asleep, when her phone's alarm went off. Sitting up and scooping it off her headboard she started furiously pushing buttons. "Gosh, darn it! Shut off," she yelled at it, frustrated at the phone which had so many stuck buttons that working it was almost impossible. When she finally got it to stop playing "Sic Semper Tyrannis" by _MAE_ she lay back down, flustered. After staring at her ceiling for a few seconds she sighed and rolled off her bed, landing on her feet and swinging vertical before she fell over.

_I should really save up for a new phone_, she thought glancing at it where she had let it lie on her bed. Rei walked over to her closet and pulled out her usual ensemble of a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. While walking towards her door she grabbed some socks and undergarments before opening her door and slipping through it. Walking down the hall to the bathroom she listened for her brothers in their rooms or for her parents in their room, but heard nothing. _Well, at least I didn't wake them, _she thought before slipping into the bathroom.

After her fairly short, but sufficient, shower she blow-dried her short brown hair and ran a brush through it. Rei slipped into her clothes and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room after collecting her towel and pajamas off of the floor. When reentering her room she glanced around and frowned at the messy condition it was in. When she had started high school this year all of her time had been taken over by homework and extracurricular activities. Currently, her small room was littered with water bottles and crumpled up pieces of paper. Not to mention the ever-present piles of flashcards that were held together with rubber bands.

Rei had always taken her schooling seriously and had a 4.0 GPA. She was the perfect student. An athlete, in all honors classes, in the drama program, and she played the piano, drew, and wrote. All of this, though, left no time for herself or for a boyfriend, not that she necessarily cared about the latter. It should also be noted that even though Rei was all of these things and more, she had only a few friends. The reason being was that she took pride in being different from the typical teenager. She wasn't a total weirdo, but she didn't want to be the stereotypical teenage girl. For example, she took pride in her appearance. When all the girls were letting their hair grow out and they were straightening it, she cut it to her shoulders and curled it. When all the girls started wearing Uggs and flip-flops, she wore Chuck Daniel's All Stars that laced up to her knees or neon skater shoes with two shoelaces in each shoe. The laces she would then tie around her knees. When girls wore short-shorts and mini-skirts she embraced the tomboy appearance and kept her non-holy jeans.

This was basically her appearance every day. She was a brown-haired, green-eyed, five-foot and six-inch, athletically built, girl who dressed like a tomboy. She liked how she looked, though, and didn't care what others thought.

After depositing her pajamas back in their drawer and hanging her towel on the back of her door she walked around her room scooping up her school books and deposited them in her backpack. When she thought she had everything she went through a mental checklist and confirmed that she had everything. Grabbing her cell off of her bed where she deposited it she grabbed her essay from the previous night off her printer and exited her room, closing the door behind her. Walking back down the hall she heard someone in the shower and the noise of a dresser drawers being opened and closed in her parent's room. _Better make sure Collin is up_, she thought, assuming that her older brother Jared wasn't home like always. Walking over to his door opposite her parents' she knocked on it.

The door opened to reveal Collin. He was still gangly even at the age of thirteen and still hadn't hit his growth spurt. Rei and Collin got along unlike many siblings they knew. Even though Rei was only a year older she acted like Collin's mom, because their mom wasn't always there for them.

"What do you want?" Colin asked, yawning.

"Just making sure you were up, little bro," Rei said smiling, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"May I have some eggs?" he asked her.

"Of course," she laughed, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Hurry up and get ready," she added, "We have to leave shortly."

"Thanks, sis," he smiled, returning to getting ready.

Rei walked down the hall with her backpack still over her shoulder and entered the kitchen. Depositing her backpack on the floor next to the table she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the egg carton which felt very light. Opening it she found two eggs inside. _Thanks a lot, Jared_, she criticized in her head, _You're supposed to tell me when we are getting low on food so I can go to the store._ Depositing the egg carton on the counter she pulled out the shredded cheese along with some chopped bell pepper, onions, and chopped ham which she also deposited on the counter.

After finishing her famous egg omelet she placed it on a plate along with two pieces of hot toast and set them on the table. She then returned to the fridge where she took out the orange juice carton and poured two glasses. About the time she was setting Collin's on the table he entered and thanked her again before sitting down to devour his food. Laughing quietly at her brother shoveling the omelet into his mouth and burning his tongue, Rei walked over to the cabinet where she pulled out one of her protein bars. She was eating it when the alarm on her watch went off.

"Time to go, Collin," she said, sliding off the counter she had been sitting on, throwing her wrapper in the trash, downing her orange juice, and grabbing her backpack. After Collin had deposited his dirty plate in the sink and grabbed his backpack out of his room they walked out of the front door and Rei locked up behind them.

Rei grabbed her skateboard from its place leaning against the house and stepped onto it. Collin had always preferred to walk and she said good-bye before skating off into the opposite direction as him. His Middle School was in the opposite direction, after all. Her High School was on the opposite side of town. Rei and her brothers had lived in this small town called La Push their whole life and although their father was a New Yorker, their mother and her family were pure Quileute Indians and had lived here in La Push since before anyone could remember. Although they had been taught in Bio class that the tan skin and dark hair of the Quileute's was dominant, Rei was pale and has mousy-colored brown hair just like her father and she constantly wondered if her mom was actually her mom.

After about ten minutes of skating decently fast, Rei arrived at La Push High School. When she was a few feet away from the door she shifted her foot to the back of the board and skidded to a halt. Not breaking pace, she grabbed her board and walked through the double doors. Turning right down the hall she started heading towards her locker. As much as she loved school, she hated the social part of it. While dodging people walking down the hall she also had to focus on dodging flying paper airplanes and wads of paper that were occasionally soaked in saliva. _You'd think I went to school with a bunch of apes_, she thought. Turning around the corner that her locker was just around she walked right into someone. Flying backwards she landed stunned with her skateboard still under her arm and her backpack still on her back. Looking up, she noticed that the person she had collided with was still standing. _Jeez, they must be a brick wall, I went flying back and they didn't even stumble_, she complained in her head. Looking at the brick wall in question she noticed it was one of her older brother Jared's friends. She thought Paul was his name, but she wasn't positive.

"Watch where you're going freshmeat," he spat at her before stepping over her.

"Sorry, I guess," she mumbled, probably too quiet for him to hear. Glancing around looking for people laughing or something she noticed that no one had even noticed the incident. _They always avoid my brother and his friends_, she thought. _I don't blame them, though_, she continued thinking to herself while standing up,_ They scare me, too._

After arriving at her locker a few steps away she opened it and noticed a folded piece of paper in the bottom. Taking it out, she stuffed it in her pocket to read later and deposited her skateboard where it was and then opened her backpack to switch out some of her books. Suddenly, she felt a hand grip both of her shoulders and spin her around.

"Congratulations," her best friend Mina exclaimed exuberantly, still holding her shoulders.

"Erm, thank you?" Rei responded used to her randomness, but still confused.

"You don't know yet, do you, silly?" Mina asked releasing her shoulders and poking her nose.

"What are you referring to?" Rei asked turning back to her locker when Mina moved to lean up against the locker next to hers.

"You made the varsity softball team!" Mina shouted a little too loud, jumping up and down.

"I knew that. What is the big deal, though?" Rei asked as she finished shoving her needed books into her backpack.

"You're on the varsity team as a freshman," Mina said, throwing her hands in the air, "You're so talented and you trained so hard, and tada! You did it!"

This was one of the reasons that Rei liked Mina so much. Her personality countered Rei's exactly. Rei was shy and quiet, but Mina was outgoing and loud. They were polar opposites. Mina dressed in floral clothes and her parents were very hippie. Their house was full of peace signs and lava lamps. Mina was also very short and very lanky. She was also very smart like Rei and they both spent most of their free time in the library or the art room studying.

"Well, time for homeroom," Mina announced, grabbing Rei's hand and dragging her towards their homeroom. Rei barely had time to shut her locker and grab her backpack before she was toted down the hall by her very annoying but lovable friend.

* * *

Sorry it is short, I have to start homework. How do you like it so far? Feedback would be appreciated. :) Leave some love! :D

Lovers,

Lexis


	2. Thanks a Lot, Bro

Thank you to snickerdoodlenessie, ., and tsunamicurl for reviewing!! :) So, this chapter is kind of short, too. I would like to note that I only own Rei and Mina. I don't even own Mr. Arnold, because he is my real English teacher... so yeah... Enjoy!!

* * *

Mina and Rei were sitting in homeroom listening to their counselor call roll and announce upcoming events and club meetings. While Mina's attention was focused on jotting down all of the dates and times of the club meetings Rei discreetly slipped the note that she had found in her locker out of her pocket. She had no idea who it could be from since Mina was one of her only friends who knew where her locker was. The note was on a very beat up piece of notebook paper and had smears of mud on it. _Eww, _Rei thought. This was not the right time to be germophobic, though. Unfolding the note under the cover of her English binder she glanced at the almost illegible scrawl. It read:

_Rei,_

_I know you know that I am never home and_

_I really need you to keep that a secret from_

_Mom, Dad, and Collin. If you could it would be_

_much appreciated and I will find a way to make_

_it up to you. I wish I could tell you everything._

_Love Your Older Brother,_

_Jared_

Rei scowled at the paper. Jared and she used to be best buds. Collin, Jared, and she used to tell each other everything and they looked after each other when their parents didn't. Jared was like Collin's and her's dad and when he left the picture Rei had to assume the adult role. Now he was running around with the town's gang run by Sam Uley. She hated them all for taking her brother away from her. She hated them even more for hurting Collin who sank into a depression for months and just now started to recover. Jared had been all Collin and she had and now he was asking her to do him favors to that he could just run around and get into all kinds of trouble and do steroids and who knows what else. She hadn't realized how hard she had been gripping the paper until her fingers tore through it. The sound had alerted Mina who leaned over towards her and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing," Rei replied, stuffing the paper back into her pocket. Mina may be outgoing, but she never pried. This was another reason that Rei considered Mina her best friend. Rei was mulling over the note when the bell rang. _Time for English, _she thought, _The bane of my existence._

Rei loved writing and she loved to read, but when it came to English class she hated it. She was all for the creative aspect of literature, but when it came to analyzing it and learning grammar she just gave up. The only plus of English class was that she was in the same class as Mina. Mina was more of a math person so Rei and Mina spent all of English class passing notes. Before class started, Rei had made a decision that she figured she had made subconsciously first. She would keep Jared's secret. He was still her brother no matter how immature he was acting. She figured he would get over this stage eventually and Collin, Jared and her could be a close-knit package again.

When Mr. Arnold, their teacher started discussing Great Expectations by Charles Dickens Rei pulled out Jared's note and passed it to Mina who took it without ever glancing away from the teacher. Rei focused back on the teacher trying to understand what he was talking about while Mina read the note. After about a minute had passed, Mina stealthily tossed a fresh, folded, piece of paper onto Rei's desk. Unfolding it revealed a short line written by Mina that read:

_What are you going to do?_

Rei pulled a pen from behind her ear and responded to the question, but acted like she was taking notes from Mr. Arnold's lecture. When she finished she refolded the note and discretely flipped it to Mina. Just below Mina's question was Rei's answer.

_I will keep his secret. He is my brother, after all._

_What do you think I should do? I value your opinion._

This went on for the rest of class. Mina thought that Rei should confront Jared about it directly after school and demand an explanation. Rei thought about it and decided that was the best course of action. She shouldn't be assisting her brother in his mischief after all, she should be trying to help him get back on the right track.

The rest of the day continued like usual. Honors English to Honors Social Studies to Honors Latin 3 to Honors Biology to Honors Algebra 2. After the final bell rang Rei rushed out of her math room in an effort to catch up with Jared after his Physics class. Running through the hall she felt like she was a bulldozer for she didn't really care who she ran into. Finally she reached the back door where the estimated Jared would be by now. She was right.

Leaning against the wall outside of the school was Jared. _Probably waiting for the other gang members_, Rei thought. Once she walked through the exit Jared was already glaring at her. Rei tried not to let the hurt show on her face. After all they had been through as kids he could treat her like she was the most disliked person on earth. Squaring her shoulders she walked up to him trying to measure up to him even though he was almost a foot taller than her.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his words acting as daggers, each one finding a more painful place to implant themselves in Rei's heart.

Trying to hold back tears Rei retorted, "I'm trying to figure out what is going on with you! You're running around like a juvenile delinquent with your stupid gang and now you're asking me to help you!"

Rei was relentless now, "You left Collin and I without anything to fall back on! You were all we had and you left us like a pile of garbage!"

Rei was shocked at how easily the words were flowing. This was the first time she had talked to Jared since he went AWOL and she was so confused. Her tears were flowing relentlessly as she let out everything she had been bottling up since Jared had abandoned them.

"You were our older brother and you even more like a father than Dad! You're never home and you act like you aren't even related to us anymore! You hurt Collin and you hurt me!"

She wiped her eyes on her arm and looked back to continue her criticism, but what she saw stopped her instantly. The Jared standing there looking at her was no longer that Jared that had been so cruel the past few months, but the Jared she used to know. He looked down at her with so much regret and sadness in his eyes that she wanted to apologize for it all and imagine that everything was back to normal. Jared took her pause as a chance to respond.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, "I wish so much that everything could be normal again. Collin, you, and I having a garden hose fight outside or having a three-person volleyball match going in the backyard, but things have changed and I'm not me anymore. I'm really sorry that you feel the way you do, Rei, and I am sorry. I'm so sorry. I… I really need you to keep this secret, though. Please. For old times, little sis."

Rei stood staring at him with tears running down her cheeks. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. He looked too much like the old Jared, the Jared she hadn't seen for months now. The next thing she knew, her feet were carrying her down the road towards home, tears streaking down her face the whole way.

When she arrived home she ran straight into her room and dove onto her bed after locking the door not wanting to be bothered and not bothering to take her shoes off or anything. It was there that she fell asleep, exhausted.

Rei slept for a good amount of time and it was six o'clock p.m. before she woke up. When she woke up her eyes were swollen and her pillow was soaked from her tears. Sitting up and hanging her legs off of the side of the bed she rubbed her eyes and blinked at the afternoon sun filtering through her window. It was then she noticed that her blinds were up and her window open. She hadn't remembered opening the window, but didn't think about it too much. Glancing at her desk she noticed another thing that had not been there when she ran in. The books she needed for homework that were in her locker and her skateboard that had also been in her locker were sitting on her desk with a piece of paper on top. Stumbling groggily over to them she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_You left this stuff at school._

_Please Forgive Me,_

_Jared_

Rei had run out of tears and had no reaction to this note, she was too worn out. Crumpling the note and throwing it at her trashcan she shuffled out of the room towards the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

Aww... so sad... Jared is being a jerk-face and a not jerk-face at the same time! I enjoyed writing the sad/angry scene even though I think I failed at it. Did you enjoy it? :D Next chapter probably won't be up until tomorrow or Wednesday.

Loverz,

Lexie!


	3. Rides from Strangers Rock

**So, I'm not sure how the last chapter went, because I didn't many reviews. I'm not complaining, though. I won't be a review picky writer. Feedback is nice, though. I said I would probably post this Wednesday and I didn't. I have no excuse except for teachers piling the homework on, so I will really try to update more. Anyways, double thanks to ., because her name somehow got deleted from chapter 2's thank-you-for-reviewing list. Thank you for the review's .!!!! :D Is anyone else getting multiple e-mails saying there is a chapter update? I am and it is annoying. I got like 6 for chapter 2. O_o**

**Anyways, this chapter was written during Biology class, so I probably have a few mistakes. Sorry. S:**

**Oh, and I don't own Jared or Collin or Seth. Mhm. Stephenie Meyer does. So… yeah… enjoy!**

* * *

"Rei! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!"

Rei bolted up out of bed and threw a frantic glance at her alarm clock. 6:37. _Damn it, _she thought running to her closet, _I only have 15 minutes_. Rei grabbed a fresh shirt and pair of jeans out of her closet and started tearing her pajamas off frantically. While she was shoving her arm through her shirt she grabbed her shoes and threw them next to her backpack. After putting her shirt on she jumped into her pants and started throwing homework and books into her backpack. After successfully getting dressed she pulled her shoes on and grabbed her backpack and decided that her skateboard would be too slow so she left it on her desk. 6:45. _Shoot, I have 15 minutes to get to school and it's in the other side of town_, she thought while running out the door. _Collin has already left, _she noticed.

Rei ran down the driveway and turned onto the street running as fast as she could with her backpack making running a little awkward. Rei glanced at the watch on her right wrist. 6:50. _Shoot, I'm not going to make it, _she thought. Running past the town's small bookstore she heard a vehicle approaching behind her so she ran on the extreme edge of the small road. She could hear the vehicle slowing down. _Probably an overly safe driver_, she though. Focusing on running again she almost didn't hear the voice calling to her.

"Need a ride?"

Rei turned while running to see a really cute guy driving a black pick-up truck idling along next to her. Rei stopped and so did he.

"I'm late to school, too," he said laughing, "Hop in."

Rei was shocked to see that someone was talking to her. Especially someone cute.

"Thank you," Rei said quickly walking to the truck and climbing in, dragging her backpack in behind her.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater," the boy said when he had started driving again. "I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?"

"I'm Rei Spencer. I'm a freshman at La Push High School," she replied, trying to stop gawking at the fact he was actually talking to her. _Maybe I'll make a friend_, she thought.

"Me too. Let me guess, you overslept?" he asked smiling at her.

Rei couldn't help but smile back, "How did you know?"

"Your shirt is backwards, actually," Seth said chuckling when Rei's face turned bright red.

"Oh," was all she could manage to reply.

"I guess I will have to go to the bathroom and flip it around. Wow, we will get there with time to spare," Rei said looking at the clock which read 6:55 and they were turning around the corner to the school. When Seth parked they had three minutes to get to homeroom.

"See you later, Seth," Rei called behind her running to her homeroom.

"Definitely," Seth replied grabbing his backpack out of the bed of his truck and running towards the doors on the other side of the building.

Rei made it into homeroom with one minute to spare and Mina was staring at her with a "where-have-you-been" kind of look. Rei slid into her seat and opened her backpack to pull out a sheet of paper to write what had just happened to Mina. On top of her books there was a folded up piece of paper that she didn't think had been there before. Pulling it out she opened it and saw that it read:

_If you ever need a ride, call me. – Seth (360-3824)_

Rei stared at the note and almost squealed with happiness. _I got his phone number_, she thought smiling to herself.

"What's going on?" Mina asked, leaning towards her.

Pulling out a sheet of paper she wrote everything. Being late to school, getting a ride, and about the note she had just found. Mina's response was a simple "wow". When the bell announcing that they were to head to their first period class rang Mina and Rei stood and walked towards Mr. Arnold's class. On the way there Rei saw Seth walking awkwardly to his first period class. She noticed that he was actually very uncoordinated. He walked with his eyes on the ground like he was read to trip and fall flat on his face. When she passed him and said "hi" he about tripped over his own feet when he looked up and smiled. Rei made it through the first half of the day easily. When lunch came she was in the cafeteria line waiting for food when a voice from behind her said, "Late for school but not for lunch. I'll remember that."

Rei spun around and found herself looking at Seth.

"I was already here, though," she commented, "I didn't have to run across town. Hello to you, too, by the way."

"Guess I forgot the hello part," Seth said, laughing.

"Would you like to sit with us," Rei asked motioning towards the table where Mina and some of her other classmates were sitting.

Glancing over to the table, Seth replied, "Sure. I usually just sit by myself outside. This will be a nice change."

After they had finished purchasing their lunches Rei and Seth walked over to the table and took the last two available chairs. "This is Seth," she told everyone, unnecessarily gesturing which person he was with her hand even though he was clearly Seth because he was the only one everyone else didn't know.

"Seth, this is Mina, Anya, Scott, and Jeremy," Rei finished as she pointed to each person seated there individually when she said their name.

"Hey Seth," everyone greeted him.

"So, are you a freshman," Anya asked Seth while she ate her carrots.

"Yeah," Seth replied awkwardly stabbing at his green beans. That was one thing about the cafeteria there; the lunch guy was fanatical about vegetables. He had even made a cucumber jell-o once that did not go over well with the student body. The rest of lunch periods went as normal lunch periods went. Daily gossip was swapped, sarcasm was issued, jokes thrown around, and discussion of school in general took place. As lunch was ending everyone stood up to head to their lockers and switch over their books. Rei found out that Seth's locker was also in the east side of the building so they both walked off towards their lockers.

"Oh, we're having a cookout at my house on Friday night if you want to come, Seth," Rei said after a minute or so of silence.

"Sure. Where do you live," he asked.

"I live over on Wetherburn. The white house on the corner," Rei said happy that he would be coming.

"I know the one you're talking about. I pass it on my way to school every day," Seth mentioned as they arrived at Rei's locker.

As Rei was spinning the lock to line up the tumblers so it would open she threw some books in her locker, grabbed a few out and said, "6 o'clock. Just walk around the side of the house to get to the back yard. Kay?"

"I'll be there," Seth said as the bell rang and he swapped books at his locker which happened to be only about seven down from hers. They both walked off to their 5th period classes and arrived at class with minutes to spare.

The rest of Rei's day was average. Nothing interesting really happened so Rei just aimlessly doodled on her binders. After her last class was over she stopped by her locker to grab her skateboard when she realized it wasn't there. _Oh right, I left it at home,_ she thought, _guess I'll be walking._

Closing her locker, Rei exited the building and started walking back home. She was in about the same place Seth picked her up this morning when she heard another vehicle approaching from behind her. Turning around she realized it was Seth in his black truck.

Rolling down his window, Seth leaned out and in a smart-alec attitude said, "Fancy meeting you here. Hop in." Rei laughed and walked around the front of the truck and climbed in the passenger door.

"I just realized," she said, "You told me you were a freshman, but you're driving. How old are you?"

"Well, I'm actually 15, but I have been driving since I was 9 and I look like I'm 17 or 18, so I drive," Seth responded slowly at first.

"Oh," was again all Rei was able to answer. She was a little annoyed that she couldn't form more literate sentences around him.

"So, you live at the end of this street on the right, correct?" Seth asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah. The white one," Rei responded and almost slapped herself in the face for being so redundant.

Seth pulled up to her house and parked in the driveway.

"See you tomorrow," he said as she got out of the car.

"See ya."

"Don't oversleep," he called after her as she walked up the steps to the front door. In response she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, but she tripped over the last step and stumbled before catching herself on the side of the house which earned a booming laugh from Seth. Rei opened the door and walked in. Everything was quiet. Her parents were at work and Collin was still walking home from school. He hadn't beaten her home for once. Rei walked down the hall and into her room where she sat her bag down next to her desk before walking over to her stereo and turning it on. The song playing was_ Vampires Will Never Hurt You _by My Chemical Romance. Rei cranked up the volume before randomly dancing in her room and singing along.

The song was almost over when Collin walked in and leaned up against the doorway.

"Nice dance moves, sis," he said laughing.

Rei spun around embarrassed and retorted, "You bet they are! You wish you had my mad skillz!"

"Of course I do," Collin said laughing at her before leaving the room to hang out in his bedroom.

Rei turned down the music a little before pulling out her books and starting homework excited for school tomorrow, but not because of the teachers "amazing" lectures, but rather because of a certain someone she had met earlier that morning.

* * *

**So, did anyone notice the irony with the song title? It's a legit song. xD I was excited to include it.**

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

**I hope you liked it! I don't know when I will be updating again. Soon, though.**

**Lovers,**

**Lexie**


	4. AN Important

I am sorry to all my readers, but I have made the decision to abandon this story. I ran into a snag in the plot and can't bring myself to finish it.

I am in the process of writing a new story, but I will not be posting it until I know I can finish it.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

~Alexis


	5. AN 2 More Important

I would like to make the announcement that I am taking this story back up again! I have new inspiration to finish all my unfinished stories! This—being the first story I ever posted here—is naturally on the top of my list.

After reading my initial chapters to recall what was going on in the plotline I realized how redundant and inconsistent my writing was. I cringed on multiple occasions. Long story short, my writing skills have improved (hopefully) and I will be proofreading my posts (something I am doubting I did before.)

I am beginning chapter 3(?) right now! At… 1:15… in the morning… thank you insomnia.

Yours Truly,

Alexis


End file.
